Memories of an X
by JubileeDeadpool
Summary: So pretty much, unrelated to the cartoon, sorry. Anyway, Rouge hears something and really pissed Gambit off when she asked "So who is this 'petite' girl?" the Drama genre because there is meantionings of shooting and abuse, T to be safe. Also when I start posting an x-men story I'm either deleting or fixing because there are some problems.
1. First meeting petite

The X-men were the X-men without Gambit or Jubilee then he joined last month and hit on Rouge a lot but she only had eyes for Bobby.

Gambit just joined the X-men last week and tried at Rouge a lot but once when he was asleep he said someone's name but it wasn't hers and she heard what it was. No everyone knew Rouge was Cherie but he called out to petite which wasn't her. Then one day she called him out on it and the look he got on his face made them all freeze, at first it was pure horror then they saw pane and grief then they saw unbridled rage. "You don't know a damned thing about petite you bitch." He said in a voice that made Rouge recoil in fear then Gambit lifted her by the front of the shirt. "If you so much as say her name again…" He dropped her and walked out his fist glowing. "What the hell?" Wolverine asked they had never even seen him mad before.

Jubilation Lee, his Jubilee, he met her in New Orleans well actually in his home town of Louisiana. She had lifted his wallet and he didn't even notice till he tucked his hand into his pocket then he saw her go to put it in hers but he caught her wrist. Gambit was a good looking 23 year old who had a lot of experience with women so when he saw that doll faced 19 year old he figured she would be too easy to get his wallet back from. "I want dat back." "Fine," She tossed it into his chest. "There are always more." She said shrugging then he found that a bit confusing so he turned her to face him again when she went to leave. "What you mean?" She motioned at all the people. "There are more wallets then just yours." "Gambit knows dat, but he don't give up what he got. Why you give it back so easy?" She noted his strong accent and that he at least picked pockets. "Well… Gambit? I don't want to cause a scene; it'll only make my job harder." "Yea, but dis ain't de only spot you could lift not to mention dis a harder area den fourth which is for beginners." "I'm not a beginner." She quipped with a smile that rivaled his. "Alright let's test dat." "Fine." She said then they went to a closed jewelry store.

"Steal what eva you want." Gambit said so she blasted a latch with her finger. She stole a few things then said. "Hey, do keep in mind they'll report when majority of their stuff is gone but a few things here and there and no problems." She said then she put one necklace on and pocketed the rest. "What next?" She asked with that damned smirk he wanted to whack off then they went to this home he had wanting to hit for a while. "Let's see who gets to de vault first." He said then showed her the lay out. He got in then two seconds after he did she appeared from where the light had been. "Being small has advantages. What are we stealing or is it a grab everything king of job?" "Dat blue gem dere, Gambit had his eye on it for a while." She then appeared to have fallen which made him move to go catch her but she had her feet stuck out just right so they stopped her from leaving the ceiling and was hanging there. "Gymnastics actually came in handy." She said with that usual smirk only this time he was actually impressed. "Don't touch de floor, it'd sense a fly landing on it." "Catch." She tossed him the stone then smiled at his angry glare. "You caught it anyway." She then threw herself back up after taking a nice looking necklace then they got out.

The two were walking away from the house backwards almost like if they looked away the alarms would go off. "Remy LeBeau stealing with a partner?" The two turned around to see four guys Gambit had an issue with. "You may want to get outta here kid." "Please, I've taken down bigger girls." Jubilee said in a taunting tone then flipped to avoid the bullet one shot at her. "Also with much quicker shot." She and Gambit then took off to the right and into the woods because the bullet hit the house so the cops were on their way without a doubt. As they ran they managed not to get shot however they had run at the moat, they both knew they would die in their so Gambit used his staff to pole-vault them over it then they ran again only to come to a cliff. "Really?" Jubilee asked then bullets were fired by cops and the other four he ended up in a hospital and was currently arrested then Jubilee hopped into his window and they got him out and ran. "Guess what I got?" She asked holding up the blue gem, his eyes went big as saucers. "But dey said dey got what we were after." Gambit said then she held up the necklace she got at the jewelry store and he realized that she had but the gem back momentarily and left the necklace for them to find.

Gambit went to grab it but she pulled it away slightly with a smile. "I think I've earned about fifty percent but… I'll be nice and only ask for thirty." She said with that smirk; he hated to admit it but she really did earn a take there. "Sorry to break it to you petite but I ain't fencing it." He said with a bit of an embarrassed face while he rubbed the back of his head then she rolled her eyes. "Sure." She said then she handed him the stone. "See you round Gumbo." She said with a wink before walking off, he only saw her one other time. At an airport turns out they were at the terminal next to the other, he spotted her then felt the stone in his pocket then a little later some woman sat next to him so he moved unaware she had slipped into the seat next to that one. "Gumbo." He looked at her. "Better at sneaking around?" "Yep." She said with his signature smirk which he returned then a man called her back but Gambit knew that wasn't her dad or mom. "Foster family calls." Jubilee said before going to join them but Gambit had her wrist. "I can tell you know; met more dan a few people like dem." Gambit said, he meant abusive and she knew it so she smiled at him. "I'm a big girl; I can handle a few guys with guns from what I've been told."


	2. Till the end of the month

Gambit's flight got delayed like hers only her foster parents pulled her off and Gambit didn't see. He realized they were gone later and stood up then went looking, he found her alone crying in a bathroom. He had a woman check if it was her then went in because he knew no one else was in there. Jubilee sobbed into his chest before the woman could say anything about him being in there. "It's okay petite." He held her for a long time till her mom banged on the locked door telling her in a fake sweet voice to come out if she was in there. Jubilee pressed her face harder into his chest then he made her look at him. "You can just come with me petite." He said and she hugged him. "I wish but I can't, there's another girl at the house. We can't get her either, Franks' ex-cop brother lives there and he never leaves. I want to but I can't." "Dey're abusing you petite." The mom began beating louder. "I know perfectly well what they're doing. I'll be okay, I promise, and if not then I'll make sure to make it dramatic so you can hear about it." She said jokingly then she hugged him before getting up but he pulled her back into a hug. "Trust me petite, dat's a bad idea." "I know dat Gumbo." She said faking his accent with that damned smile before leaving the bathroom then he did too.

They were eating in the kitchen reminiscing about that night when Wolverine walked in. "Who's the pipsqueak?" "Jubilation Lee but people call me Jubilee." She said with a wave then Gambit told her that was Wolverine and not to piss him off. "He's got claws." Jubilee quirked a brow then Wolverine showed her. "Cool, I wouldn't want to do that though." "Smart girl." Wolverine said before asking how the two knew each other. "New Orleans, before I got here." Gambit said then he went back to talking to his petite. The others got to watching them which they noticed then they called them out. "Why are y'all watchin' petite and me?" Gambit asked then they asked what their relationship was and it got quiet. "…Friends." Jubilee said nodding though you could cut the awkward with a knife. "I think you two should go out." Bobby said then he also said it was clear they liked the other. "No it's not like that." They denied then left the room. "If they aren't together by the end of the day I'll be surprised." Iceman said cracking open a soda.

A little later the two were hanging out then some guy asked Jubilee out then Gambit gave him a 'you will die in .3 seconds if you don't back off now' look so the guy left as Jubilee said no, she didn't even see Gambit's glare. However the others did so as the two hung out the rest of the day acting like goofballs and laughing at that one day which would apparently never get old. Later the two were on the couch and it was two in the morning they all realized because Gambit and Jubilee were asleep. The others moved the two enough so Gambit wrapped his arms around her and held her between him and the couch back, they smiled then Wolverine walked in then saw them all and quirked his brow. "Those two need to get together." Kitty said then Jubilee woke up and they all ran before she could see them, she woke Gambit up who was confused. "You have me pinned between you and the couch can you let go?" "…Nah." He tried to go back to sleep but her wiggling was bothering him. "Stop being like dat, I'm comfortable." "So? I want to go sleep in my bed." Suddenly she was over Gambit's shoulder then they were in her room and on her bed with his face behind her head with her back to him. She decided Gambit was just being difficult rather meaning anything so she just went to sleep.

The next morning Gambit woke up and realized what happened then got comfortable and pretended to sleep till she woke up. He pretended to wake up at the same time then sat up before saying. "My bed's better, damn how do you sleep on dat?" He asked rubbing a now sore spot before walking out, he didn't look back to notice her slightly confused face before she just shrugged and changed for the day. Later she was hanging out with Bobby and the others no one knew where Gambit was then they went out to the front yard and saw Gambit pull up in his car which Jubilee loved instantly. "Nice car." "Thanks." He said then she noticed something was different. "What'd you do Gumbo?" "What makes you think I did something?" He asked then she tackled him. "I win." She said running off then he ran after her. She was laughing her head off as she ran and did flips but he was catching up then he tackled her right in front of professor Xavier, Jean, Scott, Strom and Wolverine. "Oh now you're gonna get in trouble." "You tackled me first." Jubilee then said true before they ran off. They were laughing in the rec room which was empty but it didn't matter they would still be laughing.

A little after they stopped laughing they noticed they were in the same position she had been sobbing into his chest in at the airport. Only this time instead of asking her to leave with him with that angel face in his hands he kissed her, she was shocked but returned the kiss then when they pulled away he got an idea. "How long do you think we can make them think we aren't together only to tell them we got together now?" "Oh like the rest of the month." "It's the thirtieth, last day of the month." "Exactly." She said with a smirk before they kissed again.


End file.
